Sburbria Collage (John x Dave) Homestuck Collage AU
by Jay's Trash Bin
Summary: a story about two young boys, but some shit happens. College AU! WARNING! there will be some smut in the story in the future, so keep in mind. if you do not like guy x guy crap then please do not read. a Summary is coming soon!


**Well hello there folks! :D **

**It has been a while since a wrote another story and recently... I found a new little ship that has grabbed my interest. As you can see from the tittle of the story, its Dave and John. **

**I thought I would whip up this little AU idea, even though someone (most likely) has already done this kind of AU before. Or you can say that this is my take on something like this. **

**Well first let us get a summary of what this story will be about.**

* * *

_This story is about and or based off of a collage AU of Homestuck. We follow our two main characters, John and Dave, throughout there adventurers in collage._

_The current state of there story is set in a world where there was no SBURB session. Although they do experience similar events that happen in the canon Homestuck story._

_There are "Trolls" in this story, but they are shown as human that are in a different collage from those of the main cast. Think of it this way..._

_Sburbria Collage (SC) is where the main cast is set in_

_AL Ternia University (ATU) is where the "trolls" are set in. _

_Anyways, enjoy the story!_

* * *

2 years have passed since you have graduated high school. You have yet to see your friends, you haven't gotten the chance after summer was over. Well, since you have been busy taking a year off to get a full time job. You wanted to at least have some money before you went off to collage.

Your name is John Egbert, you have now grown into a young adult. Being the age of 20 is really something huh? Out of your teen years and into adulthood. You are 100% not ready for adulthood. Throughout your childhood, you experienced many different things, like meeting your first cousins once removed (by adoption of course) Joey and Jude. you swear that your family tree is confusing and weird. You even question if they are both related to you... I guess you have to trust your Dad on this one. You do know that you are adopted though, that doesn't bug you really.

John! Your chum is pestering you! Answer them.

_turntechGodhead (TG) started pestering ghostlyTrickster (GT)_

TG: dude you going to answer me

GT: aw sorry man. didn't see that you sent me a message.

TG: nah its cool

TG: its almost time for us to get going to the opening ceremony

TG: you packed?

GT: yeah, i've been packed for a while.

GT: crazy huh? felt like we just graduated from high school a month ago.

TG: yeah dude

TG: like...

TG: ive been kinda fucking pumped about this

TG: we havent visited each other for a while now

GT: yeah, it would be great to see you again.

GT: catch up and all that shit.

TG: so im picking you up at what time again?

GT: around 10:30pm.

TG: got it

TG: see ya soon

GT: see ya.

_turntechGodhead (TG) ceased pestering gostlyTrickster (GT)_

Dave Strider, one of your best buds from your childhood. You two know each other fairly well. Its been a while since you've seen him, he was of on a trip with his bro, so you couldn't really chat with him as much. Dave is a really cool guy, like one of the coolest guys anyone could ever know. Your friendship has lasted through hardships and many other things... yet... he is still one of your best pals. It also turns out that your best pal has decided to enter the same collage as you._ Sburbria Collage, _that place is filled with so many different courses it almost hard to actually call it a collage, and not some place where failing students go to upgrade their material. You have decided to go there since they were known to be the best school for theatrical drama. Since your interest in movies and other kinds of films have skyrocketed, you decided that you wanted to be an actor when you grow up. The second option would be a video game coder, you have been practicing coding for a while now and you seem to better at it now then you were before. You pal Dave on the other hand want to become a musician, its a strange choice for him since you don't ever remember him learning how to play any instrument other then his digital beat mixers and DJ set. He also told you that he might want to be a computer coder if things ever went wrong. Because you two were headed to the same collage, you decided to hitch a ride with Strider. Since you are still scared of driving and he knows how to drive better then you. You decided to put some clothes on. Taking your already pre-made set of clothes of a Japanese knock off t-shirt of Slimer from Ghost Busters, a pair of shorts with some handy dandy pockets and some blue vans that you got for your 19th birthday. You wonder when you were leaving again. Speaking of leaving, it was almost time for you to get ready to leave.

time passes pretty fast for you...

John! ready your items!

You ready your items and close your room door behind you. You feel a little sadness dwell while looking back at your room door. You have had so many memory's in that room. You head downstairs where you great your father, he was actually a pretty good dad, despite always baking those stupid Betty Crocker cakes. You give your father a hug before you head out the door.

10:30pm

You hear a honk outside, it was Dave. He was here.

You pick up you luggage and walk out the front door. The sun was shining, it felt nice against your skin, it was also pretty windy too, a hot and damp wind, sounds like a typical day to you. Pushing up your glasses you head to Dave's (obviously) red car. It was a Mustang, Dave always has the cool looking cars. Plopping your items in the back, you open the passenger door and sat down. "Hey dude. You ready for a long trip?" Dave fixed his sunglasses. He was wearing a white muscle shirt with a record on it, a dog chain, some black jeans that seemed a bit worn out, with some classic Dave Strider sneakers. "Yeah, lets get going." you respond with a smile. Dave starts to drive off, looking back you see your house get smaller and smaller. Your adventure starts now.

"It's nice to see you John."

"Nice to see you too Dave"

* * *

**Welp that's it for chapter 1, sorry for it being so short.**

**Can't wait to write more soon!**


End file.
